


Stardust

by ApocalypsePending



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypsePending/pseuds/ApocalypsePending
Summary: Rogue One was a propaganda film set in the Star Wars universe. The rebellion, desperate for recruits after a successful mission on Scarif, and the destruction of Alderaan, creates a Holo-Vid that tells the story of Rogue One. Spinning a tale of self-sacrifice and giving up for the greater good, the heroic ensemble dies in the film. In reality, most survive. For their safety most go into hiding, quietly continuing their work for the rebellion.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally thought of the concept the night after I saw it in 2016. I spoke about it with friends, and we all really enjoyed the movie. I loved the idea of them surviving because they were wonderful characters when connected and wanted to see more of that connection. I wrote this original snippet sometime in 2017 after The Last Jedi came out because I really wanted to think about Rey's parents. I thought Cassien and Jyn would be a great fit. I think I'm going to do with this what I did with 'Hymn of Rose Quartz' by posting the original concept here and then expanding it when I find the time. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy,  
> Apocalypse Pending

### Jyn

Jyn considered the alternatives. Most of them. All of them. One at a time they faded as her friends had all those years ago on Scarif. Cassian had enough advanced warning about their situation that they had time to plan.

Well, she thought, enough time to make the plan.

Cassian was in the back of the ship, tending to their daughter. She had been crying since they had left [planet they were hiding on]. Cassian always had a knack for soothing her, though he would never admit it. But today, it seemed as though she felt the trouble they were in.

Trust in the Force. Her mother’s final words echoed in her mind as she checked their baring in hyperspace. Each one overlapping with one another as she stared out into hyperspace. Jyn shook her head. She adjusted one of the various nodules on the pilot’s console and took off her headset.

Walking toward the back she could hear Cassian. His shoulders rising and falling to the slow melody that formed at his lips. Their new daughter cradled in his arms.

“You finally calmed her,” Jyn said, leaning against the doorframe, folding her arms. Cassian just smiled.

His eyes drifted from Jyn’s for a moment, back down to the small person in his arms.


End file.
